Vanellope cares for Rancis
by Ranellope forever
Summary: Cowritten by me and sweetprincess900045. When Rancis becomes sick, Vanellope offers to care for him.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny day in Sugar Rush. Vanellope was racing on the track. She ran laps around her competitors, and easily won every race. As she pulled up beside Rancis, she noticed something strange. He looked ill. She asked, "Rancis, are you sure you should be racing? You don't look so good." He replied, "Racing is my life. If I don't race, who will?" Then she pulled away.

Later that day, Candlehead came to Vanellope with bad news, saying, "Rancis has fallen sick! He can't race!" Vanellope replied, "I knew he didn't look so good on the track today!" Candlehead asked if someone could care for him while he recovered. Vanellope instantly volunteered.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanellope helped Rancis get back home later that day. She tucked him in bed and placed an ice pack on his forehead and popped a thermometer in his mouth. Rancis broke into a violent coughing fit. "You really don't sound good, butterfingers. How long have you been like this?" she asked. Rancis moaned in pain and turned onto his side. "About a week," he answered.

Vanellope took out the thermometer and gaped at it. "Rancis, your temperature is 103.4! You need to lie down and rest before you can get back on your feet, okay?" she ordered, putting back in the thermometer. "I'm going to make some soup for you, butterfingers. You just lie down and rest," she said, kissing his forehead and walking out of his room. She headed to the kitchen and found some ramen cup noodles in one of the shelves. As she poured in the water and popped it in the microwave, the doorbell rang. Vanellope walked up to the door and opened it to see Taffyta and Candlehead outside. "Hey Vanellope!" Taffyta exclaimed. "How's Rancis doing?"

"Not too good, his temperature is 103.4," she informed them, letting them inside. Vanellope closed the door and headed to the kitchen, taking the soup out of the microwave. "I'm thinking about staying over the night, just to help him until he's good." Grabbing a fork she walked into Rancis' room, smiling at him. "Hey, Rancis! How're you doing?" Vanellope asked him, handing him the soup and fork.

Rancis sat up and took it from Vanellope, slowly sipping up the noodles. Vanellope took out the thermometer and her eyes grew wide. She looked at Rancis and touched his burning forehead. "You're temperature is now 104.5! Rancis, you're burning like crazy!" she asserted. "Taffyta, Candlehead, I need you two to watch Rancis while I'm gone! I'm going to run to the pharmacy!" she said. Vanellope turned to Rancis and smiled. "Rancis, I'm going to go buy some medicine for you. I won't be gone for long, okay?"

Rancis smiled and nodded, then clutched his stomach and ran to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and hurled into the toilet. "You may want to hurry, Vanellope. He sounds horrible in there," Taffyta commented, looking grossed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Vanellope spent nine hours a day caring for Rancis. During this time, his condition steadily improved, although he still didn't feel good enough to race. Ralph and Felix would often come by to offer their well-wishing to the racer.

As the days wore on, Rancis got better and better. Then one day, his health suddenly plummeted. The doctor of Sugar Rush came to check on him, and saw all the signs of sugar overload. He promptly put Rancis on a healthy diet, consisting of meat, fruits and vegetables. Rancis seemed to like the new diet, as it made him different than the other racers. The other racers, however, didn't like the new Rancis, as he considered himself superior to them.


	4. Chapter 4

As the days passed, Rancis got healthier and stronger. His cockiness about his new muscles got the best of him, and he would prance around, boasting about how strong he was. Soon, one by one, the racers began to ignore him. The only one left was Vanellope, who grew concerned about Rancis. She liked the fact that Rancis was healthier now, but what wasn't healthy was the fact that Rancis was going around Sugar Rush saying that he's the strongest kid around. She went over to his house one day and found Rancis t home, working out.

"Rancis, we need to talk," she said.

"In a sec," he answered, not really paying attention to her as he lift weights.

Rancis placed the weight down next to his foot and smirked at Vanellope. "So what's up? Came over to see me work out? I knew you'd come around," he said. Vanellope shook her head and frowned. "That's not it at all. I miss the old Rancis. I want him back. Now." She complained. Rancis looked at her and shrugged. "Sorry, Vanellope. I'm not the puny little wimp anymore. I'm macho now!" he exclaimed. "I'm not going back. I don't care if everyone can't handle my glory."

"Rancis-"

"No. It's been decided." He interrupted. Vanellope rolled her eyes and walked over to the counter, where she found a container of drink mix. She examined It closely and looked at Rancis. "Rancis, how long have you been taking this drink mix?" she asked. Rancis shrugged and continued working out. "About two, three weeks. Why?" he said.

"Says here children twelve and under can't take this. It's unhealthy for their code. If taken, severe side effects will take place." She explained.

"WHAT?!" Rancis yelled.

"Yeah. Side effects are dizziness, vomiting, nausea, diarrhea, and weight gain. Didn't you read the label?"

She turned around and found Rancis throwing up in a trash can. He looked up and gagged. "Side effects kicking in," he moaned. Vanellope walked over and patted his back, trying to console him.

"So…?"

"So I went a bit too far on this. I'm sorry. I just thought that if I took this, you'd love me more," he admitted.

"But I do love you. For you. I don't want no bulky, ripped guy. I just want you for you. That's why I love you, butterfingers," she replied.

Rancis smiled as Vanellope kissed his cheek. She wiped off the vomit off his face and hugged him. "So will you go back being normal Rancis? For me?" she pleaded. Rancis smiled at her and nodded. Vanellope smiled at him and hugged him from behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Rancis soon dropped his diet. His muscles began to shrink in size. As he ate more and more junk food, he started regaining his old shape. This greatly impressed Vanellope, who hugged him at every opportunity.

One day, he decided he'd returned fully to his old self. So he went out to see Vanellope, hoping she'd love him. When he got to the castle, he saw her kart. To him, this was a sign that she was inside the castle.

He eventually found her in her room, reading the latest Sugar Rush magazine. He spoke to her, saying, "Hey, Nellie! How are you today?" She responded, "Why, Rancis! I'm doing just fine! And you?" He replied, "Well, Nellie, I'm also doing just fine!" They started walking toward each other, and then leaned in to kiss.

THE END


End file.
